Power tools are often used in a variety of conditions ranging from well-lit indoor work spaces to outside construction sites or other areas that are not always well-lit. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide a method or apparatus that permits a power tool to have a lighting feature that will illuminate the workpiece that is being worked on by the power tool. Such a lighting feature will assist a user to be able to adequately see the workpiece or work area that is being worked on by the power tool even in substandard light conditions. It can also be desirable for such a light unit to remain lit even when the power tool is not being operated so that the power tool can be used like a flashlight, or so that the user can easily find a power tool in a darkened room or tool bag.